


03/02/2023: opportunities

by excelsi_or



Series: to a boy i love right now [34]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24630205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excelsi_or/pseuds/excelsi_or
Summary: Jihoon gets an opportunity to collaborate with people in LA.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: to a boy i love right now [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1252010
Kudos: 7





	03/02/2023: opportunities

_February 3, 2023_

_“I need to talk to you when I get home. Love you.”_

She purses her lips after she listens to Jihoon’s voice message. She flicks through pictures that Seungkwan sent her of the apartment. He’s asking about decorating choices. She replies, vetoing the curtains and the rug. The new dishware is agreeable.

**Seungkwan (17:16)**

Thank you. God, you’re so much more helpful than Hansol.

I sent him pictures and he said everything was good.

I know he’s busy, but come on. He’s my roommate. He needs to participate.

Talk to him for me, will you?

**Hansol (17:24)**

Seungkwanie gets mad when I say I don’t like something!

I have to give him actual reasons why I think stuff is ugly.

Just easier to agree.

Snorting, she tucks her phone back into her backpack. Since Hansol and Seungkwan moved in together, she gets caught in roommate squabbles constantly. The newest one has to do with Seungkwan’s controlling nature. When Seungkwan asked for her opinion, she’d give him straight answers. Apparently, they never warranted a reason.

Then again, maybe Seungkwan used to ask for reasons and she blew him off enough times for him to stop asking.

She steps off the bus and walks the block to her apartment. Tucked inside, she immediately strips off her work clothes. She chucks them on the floor as she goes with the intention to pick them up after she’s comfy.

Her and Jihoon’s loungewear have long become a jumbled mess in their closet, so she grabs the first shirt she sees and a pair of sweatpants. It isn’t until she pulls the sweatpants on and finds they’re snug around the butt and a tad too long that she realizes they’re Jihoon’s. She pulls her hair up as she collects her clothes off the floor and puts them in their place.

In the middle of cooking dinner, she hears the door open.

“Hey,” she calls over her music.

There’s a pause before Jihoon answers. “Is this that new song I sent you?” he asks as he comes up behind her.

She nods. “Yeah.” She offers her cheek to him to kiss and he complies. Jihoon’s chin rests on her shoulder as he stares at the soup she’s making.

“That smells good.”

“Go change and we can eat. It’s almost done.”

Jihoon nods, pecks her shoulder, and disappears in their bedroom. When he reappears, their small dinner table is set, and there’s a pot of soup in the center. Jihoon slips into his seat and wiggles happily at the smells.

In the middle of dinner, she finally broaches his voice mail.

“What did you need to talk to me about?”

Jihoon’s eyes widen and he gets up to grab something. Upon return, she notices a plastic bag in his hand. Inside are her favourite cupcakes from a local dessert café in the city. She looks up at him with wide eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

Jihoon nudges the box towards her. “Have one first.”

“You only give me these when it’s my birthday.” She picks one up, even though she hasn’t even finished her bowl of soup yet. “This is worrying.”

Jihoon returns to eating, his eyes avoiding hers. This scares her a bit more, but she waits him out. With his head ducked, Jihoon says, “SomeonefromLAwantstocollaborate.”

Her brow furrows. “Jihoon?”

Jihoon sits up straight and clears his throat. “Someone from LA… wants to collaborate.”

“That’s fantastic, Jihoonie!” she exclaims. She waves the cupcake in the air between them. “So what’s with the peace offering?”

“I’m not sure how… how long I’d be gone for?”

“Oh.” She tilts her head. “You’d have to go to LA?”

Jihoon explains that another producer had heard his stuff and sent an email to the company about collaborating on a few projects. They offered accommodations and money with a lot of zeros after it.

“It’s good exposure for me,” Jihoon concludes.

“Why are you talking as if you need to sell it to me?”

Jihoon shrugs. His bowl is empty, but he’s only had one. “We haven’t been apart for longer than a week since we moved in together.”

“Yeah and?” She pops the rest of the cupcake in her mouth and leans forward. “Before moving in together, we went weeks without seeing each other. This is an insane opportunity to even consider passing up.”

Jihoon’s eyes brighten a little. “So…?”

“I think you should accept it.”

“Are you sure?”

She kicks him under the table with a smile. “Of course I’m sure!” She chuckles, doling more soup into his bowl. “I trust you to still want to come home to me later.”

“It won’t be more than a few months at _most_ ,” he promises. Jihoon reaches for one of her hands to squeeze.

“I won’t be going anywhere until then.”


End file.
